fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne13
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- 'Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. '''Opowiada on o dzieciństwie Ariany. Bohaterowie *Ariana Shackelford *Celine Shackelford *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Major Monogram *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ginger Hirano *George Shackelford *Taylor Shackelford *Arthur Shackelford *Britney Shackelford *I inni mniej ważni bohaterowie. Fabuła ''2 marca 2001 roku godzina 14:00 George Shackelford zdenerwowany krzątał się po szpitalnym korytarzu. Jego żona Taylor właśnie rodziła. Nagle z sali porodowej wyszedł lekarz. George: I co?! Wszystko dobrze? Dziecko jest zdrowe? Lekarz: Wszystko jest dobrze! Ma pan zdrową, piękną córeczkę. *myśli* To najbrzydsze dziecko jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem... Szczęśliwy mężczyzna wszedł na salę porodową. Tam na łóżku leżała Taylor trzymającą niemowlaka. Taylor: Oh, George tak się ciesze! George: Ja też. Masz już pomysł jak ją nazwać? Taylor: Hm...jeszcze nie wiem. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka. Pielęgniarka: Nie chciałabym się wtrącać ale...może Ariana? Tak nazywała się moja zmarła przyjaciółka...i...*Wybiega z płaczem z tego pomieszczenia.* Taylor: Hm...w sumie nawet ładne imię. Może nazwiemy tak naszą córeczkę? George: Ariana...to imię jest piękne. Nazwijmy ją tak! Taylor: Ariana...*Całuje dziewczynkę w czółko.* Lipiec 2007 roku 6-letnia Aria i Taylor stoją na środku pokoju. Kobieta jest ubrana w czerwoną suknie i szpilki w tym samym kolorze. Jej brązowe włosy były splecione w kok. Ariana: Mamo...musimy jechać? Taylor: Tak. Ciocia Britney ma urodziny i ja i tata obiecaliśmy jej, że przyjedziemy. Ariana: Oh... Taylor: Nie marudź już i ubieraj się. Ubierz tą fioletową sukienkę i białe pantofelki. Ariana: Nie umiem! Taylor: Jak sama się ubierzesz to dam ci prezent. *Wychodzi z pokoju i po chwili wraca z pięknym, złotym naszyjnikiem z gwiazdą.* Ariana: Ale fajny! Już się ubieram. George: Jesteście już gotowe? Taylor: Za chwile idziemy! 5 godzin później George: Jedźmy już... Taylor: George...jesteś pijany. Britney: Może was przenocować? George: NIE! Nic się nie stanie. Arthur: Nie możesz jechać. George: Mieszkamy na końcu miasta. Spokojnie dojedziemy. Arthur: Jak uważasz... Taylor: Eh. Aria idziemy! Ariana: Dobra. Pa Cel. Celine: Pa pa! W samochodzie Taylor: Może, jednak wysiądziemy... George: NIE! Umiem prowadzić. Ariana: Daleko jeszcze...? Taylor: Jeszcze tro...UWAŻAJ NA TO DRZEWO! *Samochód uderzył w drzewo.* Kilka dni później. '' Arhur, Britney, Ariana i Celine wychodzą z samochodu. Arthur nosi jakieś walizki. Ariana: Wujku czemu nie mogę wrócić do domu? Gdzie są mama i tata? Arthur: Mama i tata...są w Niebie. Wytłumaczę ci jak będziesz starsza. W każdym razie to będzie twój nowy dom. Celine: To znaczy, że Arii będzie mieszkać teraz z nami? Britney: Tak. Celine i Ariana: Super! ''Godzinę później. Ariana: Fajny ten nowy pokój. Celine: No. Tata przywiózł dla ciebie takie łóżko. Mówi, że jest dwupiętrowe czy jakoś tak. Ariana: Fajnie. Celine: Czemu nosisz ciągle ten naszyjnik? Ariana: Wiesz...mama mi go dała. Jest nawet ładny. 1 września 2008 roku. Aria i Cel idą szkolnym korytarzem. Właśnie rozpoczynają naukę w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej. Celine: Ale duża ta szkoła! Ariana: Eee tam. To nic specjalnego. Celine: Pewnie spotkamy tu mnóstwo przyjaciół! Tak mówi mama. Ariana: Nie będziesz taka wesoła jak zadadzą nam pierwszą prace domową. Nagle podeszła do nich wysoka, skośnooka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Była ubrana w fioletową bluzkę na ramiączkach, czarno-białą, krótką spódniczkę, czarne buty, a na głowie miała kokardę w tym samym kolorze. Dziewczyna: Kim wy jesteście? Nie kojarzę was. Ariana: Ten...no... Celine: Jestem Celine a to moja kuzynka Ariana! Dziewczyna: Nazywam się Ginger Sakura Sae Star Hirano. Celine: Nie znasz nas, bo może chodziłyśmy do innego przedszkola niż ty. Ginger: Mniejsza z tym. A teraz słuchajcie bo nie będę się powtarzać. To JA rządzę w tej szkole i macie się MNIE słuchać. Mogę krytykować wasze ciuchy ale jeśli wy coś złego do mnie powiecie to ja o tym powiem tatusiowi i... Wywody Ginger przerwał jakiś chłopak, który biegnąc wpadł na Arię. Ariana: Uważaj jak biegniesz! Chłopak: Ja? To ty jesteś grubasem i blokujesz innym przejście. Ariana: Spie*dalaj! *Kopie go w czułe miejsce.* Chłopak: Ej...nie spinaj się tak...*Odchodzi.* Celine: Skąd znasz takie słowa Aria? Ariana: Z telewizji... Ginger: Hm...widzę, że umiesz postawić na swoim. Może chciałabyś się ze mną trzymać? Ariana: J-ja? Okej...a Cel też może? Ginger: Jak chcesz. Dwie godziny później Arii wyszła na przerwę, na korytarz. Była rozkojarzona, gdyż myślała o swojej nowej znajomej. Nagle potknęła się o własne nogi i przypadkowo wpadła na jakiegoś czerwonowłosego chłopca. Chłopak: Nic ci nie jest? *Pomaga jej wstać* Ariana: N-nie...przepraszam... Chłopak: Nic się nie stało. Jestem Fineasz, a to mój brat Ferb. *Wskazuje na stojącego obok niego chłopca o zielonych włosach i niebieskich oczach.* Ariana: *Cała czerwona* J-je-s-t-em Ari-ana... Fineasz: Nie bądź taka nieśmiała! Do, której klasy chodzisz? Ariana: Do 1a. Fineasz: A ja chodzę do 1b. Niespodziewanie podeszła do nich jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczynka. Dziewczynka: Cześć Fineasz! Co robicie? Fineasz: Hej. Nic takiego. A tak w ogóle to jest Ariana. Ariano to jest Izabela. Izabela: Cześć. Miło cię poznać. *Podaję Arii rękę* Ariana: Mi...też...miło...*Z niechęcią odwzajemnia uścisk dłoni* Izabela: Fin, Ferb chcecie ze mną pograć w berka? Fineasz: Jasne! Izabela: W takim razie...berek! *Dotyka Fineasza i ucieka* Fineasz: To my już idziemy. Na razie Ariana! Ferb: Pa. Ariana: *Ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy* Pa pa! *Myśli* Czemu ta małpa musiała nam przerwać? Kwiecień 2011 roku Była sobota. 10-letnia Ariana karmiła właśnie Bolta - żółwia, którego dostała od wujka i cioci na ósme urodziny. Przerwała jej Britney, która weszła do pokoju. Britney: Aria, możesz iść do sklepu po bułki? Ariana: A Cel nie może? Britney: Przecież ma grypę! Nie może wyjść z domu. Ariana: Grypa to nic wielkiego... Britney: Naprawdę nie możesz iść? Ariana: Dobra już idę! Mocno wkurzona Arii wyszła z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Skierowała się w stronę sklepu ale po drodze zobaczyła małego kotka. Miał on złote oczy i jasnoróżowy nosek. Jego sierść była biała ale koło lewego oka miał czarną łatkę. Ariana: Kotek! Kici, kici, kici! Dziewczyna chciała go pogłaskać ale zwierzę uciekło. Arii postanowiła za nim pobiec. Kot "zaprowadził" ją w jakiś ślepy zaułek. Niespodziewanie poczuła bardzo mocne uderzenie w plecy... Obudziła się w jakimś laboratorium. Siedziała na krześle elektrycznym. Chciała się uwolnić ale nie mogła. Była do niego przykuta. Spojrzała w prawo i ujrzała jakiegoś zakapturzonego mężczyznę. Nie było widać jego twarzy. Facet robił coś przy stole z narzędziami.(Czyt. nożami, skalpelami, strzykawkami itp.) Facet: Widzę, że się obudziłaś. Świetnie. Nie próbuj krzyczeć bo uruchomię krzesło elektryczne. A teraz słuchaj. Aria jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słuchała tak uważnie. Facet: Od teraz staniesz się maszyną do zabijania...będziesz bezmyślnie wykonywać wszystkie moje rozkazy. Będziesz zabijać kiedy ci karzę, będziesz głodować kiedy ja to powiem. Ja dam ci moce, a ty dasz mi bezwzględną lojalność. Ariana: M-moce? Facet: Tak. Pierwszą umiejętnością jaką zostaniesz obdarzona jest moc transformacji w zwierzęta. *Wziął strzykawkę napełnioną czymś niebieskim.* W tej strzykawce są zmieszane DNA różnych zwierząt. Po tym jak dał jej zastrzyk dziewczyna poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. Zachciało jej się wymiotować. Krzyknęła. Facet: MIAŁAŚ NIE KRZYCZEĆ! Kiedy mężczyzna chciał uruchomić krzesło elektryczne niespodziewanie do laboratorium wbiegło kilku facetów w mundurach. Uwolnili ją. Chcieli obezwładnić tego naukowca lecz ten wyskoczył przez okno. Ariana zemdlała... Tym razem obudziła się w jakimś białym pomieszczeniu. Leżała na łóżku. Koło niej na krześle siedział jakiś mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Ariana: C-co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Mężczyzna: Mam ci wiele do wyjaśnienia. Facet powiedział, że nazywa się Francis Monogram i jest szefem O.B.F.S. - agencji składającej się ze zwierzęcych agentów. Wyjaśnił, że dziewczyna stała się ofiarą jakiegoś wariata, którego agencja próbuję pojmać od miesiąca. Dodał też, że będzie musiała zostać w ich agencji dopóki nie będzie w pełni sił po czym wyszedł. Tak więc dni mijały. Aria dochodziła do siebie i przy okazji odkryła, że naprawdę umiała zamieniać się w zwierzęta. Najbardziej upodobała sobie postać kotki - tej samej, którą widziała tego dnia. Po tygodniu spędzonym w agencji do jej pokoju znowu przyszedł Monogram. Monogram: I jak tam? Ariana: Dobrze...i...pomyślałam...umiem zamieniać się w zwierzęta...i tak w ogóle...mogłabym zostać agentką? Monogram: Agentką? Nie można zostać nią od tak! Trzeba przejść specjalny test. Ariana: W takim razie podejmę się go! Monogram wzruszył ramionami. W końcu co mu szkodzi? Najwyżej nie zda testu. Wprowadził dziewczynę do specjalnego pokoju. Tam uruchomił roboty. Aria zamieniła się w kotkę. Udało jej się je pokonać ponieważ kiedyś trenowała sztuki walki. Francis był zaskoczony jej umiejętnościami. Monogram: Ty...ty...PRZESZŁAŚ TEST! Tak więc...chyba powinienem mianować cię agentką. Ariana: Super... Monogram: Oczywiście nie będziesz pracować jako człowiek. Możesz zdecydować pod postacią jakiego zwierzęcia będziesz działać i jaki będzie twój pseudonim. Ariana: Chciałabym jako kotka...a pseudonim...może Katrin Pani Kotka? Widziałam to imię w takim jednym filmie. Monogram: Dobrze. Twoim przeciwnikiem zostanie dr. Robert Buttman. Już od jakiegoś czasu myślałem kogo mu przydzielić. Zaczynasz pracę za kilka dni. I pamiętaj NIE MOŻESZ NIKOMU O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ! Ariana: Ależ oczywiście... Jeszcze tego samego dnia Arii wróciła do domu. Kiedy weszła do mieszkania jej kuzynka Celine rzuciła jej się na szyję. Celine: ARIA! GDZIE BYŁAŚ?! Britney: Co się stało?! Arthur: GDZIE TY SIĘ PODZIEWAŁAŚ?! JA I CIOTKA ODCHODZILIŚMY OD ZMYSŁÓW I NAWET ZGŁOSILIŚMY SPRAWĘ NA POLICJĘ! Ariana: Nie mam siły się tłumaczyć... I to mówiąc Aria poszła do pokoju jej i Celine, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, położyła się na łóżku i zasnęła. Gdyby, jednak spojrzała przez okno ujrzała by tego samego faceta, który ją porwał. Siedział na ławce przed domem. Facet: Hm...jak widać moja mieszanka z DNA zwierząt zadziałała... Zdjął kaptur. Od tej chwili było widać jego twarz. To był...Lawrence Fletcher. KONIEC